A different kind of senior year
by AuthorAnonymous17
Summary: Rachel's life was all planned out. She had her dreams, the guy and hope, but one kiss flips her whole world around...
1. back story

Introduction to the story

Pairings: endgame- samchel/Evanberry friendships: Rachel/Santana/Brittany, Kurt/Mercedes/Tina/Rachel Rachel/Mike/Puck/Blaine/ Sam/Artie/Rory/Joe/Blaine Quinn/Sugar Finn/Max/the jocks Sam/Mike/Puck/Artie/the jocks

Couples: Santana/Brittany, Mike/Tina, Kurt/Blaine,

Writers note: I'm writing the whole of the senior and using the songs used, but in different scenarios and with different people singing them and also with them to have a different meaning and for different people. Also, Shelby didn't have Beth, in my version Quinn is a heartless bitch and she had an abortion, which everyone knows. Shelby does have another child, Joey, he is fourteen and Rachel and he have a very close relationship. Also, Max Raymond is an original character. He is good friends with both Finn and Rachel. The actor I picture playing him is a young Zac Efron.

Back story:

It takes place after 'Hold onto sixteen' and Sam never left, so basically the episode is about Preparing for Sectionals. The Trouble tones also have Rachel in the mix instead of Sugar. In my story, any pupil of the school could start their own glee club, so Mercedes wanted to prove a point that the main girls, if put together, they could smash the New Directions altogether. In my version of events, Rachel still changes the ballad to make it equal and still gets suspended. So therefore, she could perform at Sectionals. Sam is kind of freaking out because it is the first time he would be compared to the other guys, so Rachel talked to him. She told him that if he get nervous just look at her and she'll help him, not that he would need any help. During the list, Sam got really into it and decided to do his signature body roll at Rachel and she ended up hiding her laughter in the stands.

In my story, Rory never left and everyone is the same year. It is senior year by the way. Also, Glee is the club that everyone wants to be in and is the most popular club in the school. Also, Sam's parents both got jobs back in Lima and now they live in a pretty big house, so everything worked out.

Before I start Rachel is not like Rachel. She still does ramble on, but she is open to more things. It is how I imagine Rachel in my perspective. Rachel is considered one of the prettiest girls at school, her fashion is like in the fourth and fifth season and her mother never left her at birth. She alternates between her mum's and her dad's house. Her dad's constantly go on business trips out of town, so her dad's house if frequently used for parties, which her mum and dad both allow her to have as long as she is responsible. She is currently dating Finn. Not that he deserves her because Finn is a bit a douche and is friends with the bully jocks. Some of the jocks are ok, but the jocks that Finn is friends with are complete arses like him in this story. Sorry for making Finn into a douche, but sometimes he can come across as one, so I'm taking it to the extreme.

Puck and Rachel have been friends since they were kids and he is like her big brother. Because she is friends with Puck, she became friends with Mike and because Rachel is good friends with Blaine, he became part of that friendship.

Santana and Brittany are dating and everyone knows about it and those who don't seriously need to open their eyes. Santana, Brittany and Rachel have been best friends since freshmen year. Even though Santana and Brittany are cheerios and Rachel isn't, they are still are really close and Rachel is considered popular even didn't know the girls. They are practically joined at the hip.

Of course Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel have always been friends, but Mercedes has never had anything to do with Sam. Finn's best friend is Max. He never left and he became a bigger arsehole than Finn, if that is humanly possible.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Rachel Pov

5:30am; I woke up. I finished my daily workout routine and had a shower. Just when I was walking back into my room with the towel wrapped around me, my phone starts to ring. It's Finn. _Oh Great, exactly what I need. For him to go all overprotective over me this earlier._

I answered it "Hello,"

"Morning, what are you doing?"

"I have just got out of the shower."

"Who are you with?" he wondered off with his question, hinting at me.

"You know Noah slept around last night," I heard him panic down the phone. "Don't worry he slept in the guest room."

"He better had slept in the other room."

"He did, trust me."

"I do trust you, I just don't trust him."

I didn't exactly believe him. Just then the doorbell rang. "Wait, who is at your door? Who are you expecting?"

"Nobody, so calm down." My door flung open.

"What s'up bitches?!" Santana screeched.

Finn became overprotective, "WHO IS THAT?!"

I mouthed shut up to Santana and gave a little wave to Brittany then resumed to talk to Finn, "Relax it's only Santana and Brittney."

"What are they doing there?"

Santana grabbed my phone, "Well it's nice to hear your voice too, lumps the clown."

"Will you please hand the phone back to my girlfriend; I don't want catch anything from you."

"You listen here; if you weren't dating my girl I would go all Lima heights on your puffy pyramid nipples."

"PUT RACHEL ON NOW!"

"Ok, don't get your tampon in a twist."

I took the phone off Santana and Santana could barely contain the smile he had on her face, "Finn, it's me." I walked into the bathroom to continue to talk to him.

"You know what Rachel we'll talk at school."

Before I could say anything, he hung up. I got dressed and walked of my bathroom to find Santana and Brittany both sprawled over my bed.

"Thanks Santana. You have just made things worse, you know how he gets."

"Actually I do and I don't understand why you are still with him."

"Because we love each other."

Brittany chirped in, "Yeah, you must definitely love him if you are willing to sleep with him."

My head turned to Brittany, "Excuse me, how do you know that?"

Just then Noah walked in, "He told everyone about you hooking up with him. You should have heard the locker room talk. Mike almost hit him."

"But he couldn't because I wasn't there." Santana sniggered.

"Don't cry Rachie, he isn't worth your tears." Brittany stood up and hugged me. I hugged her back lightly.

"As much as would love to see you girls hug, I would much prefer to see Rachel explode at Finn for telling everyone they have had sex nearly every Saturday for the past two months." We all glared at Noah as he spoke those words.

**I know it's short, but there is more to be published.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Nobody's Pov

Rachel walked to her locker alone because her locker was quite a bit away from the other's lockers. The nearest locker to her out of them was Santana and Mike. Mike's is next to Rachel's and Santana's was few lockers to the right, but Mike was with Tina and Santana had to use the little girls' room.

She was taking her books out of her locker when Finn, Max and the douchebag jocks came walking down the hallway. She looked at them and then returned to her locker. They stood across from the hallway staring while Finn came up to Rachel, leaning against the locker next to her.

"Hey baby."

"Don't 'Hey baby' me!"

He looked at her with anger "Why are you mad? It should be me who should be mad!"

"Well I have reason," she lowered my voice. "I don't exactly like hearing that you have being telling everyone about our sex life."

"What? It is what guys do babe."

"But it is private."

"Like you didn't tell Santana and Brittany."

"I did, but I didn't go around telling the whole football team never mind everyone else who knows."

"I don't understand why you are mad at me."

"Because it meant something to me, Finn."

"And it didn't mean anything to me? You are unbelievable Rachel; I can't deal with this right now. I'll see you later; I have the house to myself. I'll see you there." He bent down and kissed her check. She was completely stunned. He had just turned the whole thing against her and now she feels guilty.


End file.
